Princess Bride
by ilovedracomalfoy14
Summary: An ancient spirit has been hiding in Narnia for over 1,000 years until one fateful day when a Telemarine soldier finds it in the woods. Grown up with the young Prince Caspian X and set to wed, what will become of the unlikely pair as they escape from their deaths and lies are uncovered? Will they ever be married? Caspian/OC


I was awoken during the night by the professor.

"Professor, what is the matter?" I was never woken during the night.

"Lady Prunaprisma has gone into labor. If it is a son, Miraz will go through with the plan. You must be ready for when it happens. Go to Caspian's room, but do not wake him. If I come, you will know. Now go, quickly."

I jumped out of bed and pulled on a coat, just in case. I exited the room with the professor, him going a different way than I. I followed the hallways until I came to Caspian's room. I slipped through the door, watching the sleeping prince for a moment before sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, waiting for the professor.

I must have fallen asleep because I was once again awoken by the professor. He nodded to me and I stood behind him as he leaned over Caspian. He placed his hand over Caspian's mouth, making him start awake. He pulled the professor's hand off his mouth.

"Five more minutes." He said, turning his head, his accent making my stomach flip as always.

"You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince. Come, we must hurry." He pulled Caspian out of bed.

Caspian looked surprised to see me there.

"Professor, what's going on?" He asked as the professor led him to the closet.

"Your aunt has given birth...to a son."

The professor let me go first then he followed, Caspian taking time to process what it all meant.

"Come." The professor said, opening the door at the back of his closet.

Caspian hurried into the closet and closed the doors, leaving one cracked so he could see outside.

I heard the sound of arrows being shot out of crossbows and the bird screeching.

Caspian grabbed my hand as we followed the professor through one of the many hidden passageways in the kingdom to the stables.

Caspian grabbed armor and a sword when we got there. The professor threw a cloak around his shoulders. Caspian climbed on his horse before helping me on behind him.

"You must make for the woods."

"The woods?"

"They won't follow you there." The professor pulled something out from under his cloak. "It has taken me many years to find this." Caspian took it and put it at his belt. "Do not use it except at your greatest need."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I dearly hope so, my prince. There is so much more I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change."

"Close the drawbridge!" Came a shout from outside.

"Now, go."

The horse took off running, leaving the professor behind. I wrapped my arms around Caspian's waist, holding on for dear life. We were so close, I wasn't about to lose him now.

"Halt!" came a shout from in front of us. Caspian knocked two guards out of the way. We rode away from the castle as fireworks went off overhead.

Caspian stopped in the village as a voice sounded in the night air. "A son! A son! Lady Prunaprisma has this night given Lord Miraz a son!"

Guards were riding towards us and Caspian pushed the horse onwards.

We rode over the plains toward the forest. The cold night air was biting at my skin as we rode full speed into the forest. The trees and bushes brushed past us as we rode deeper into the forest.

Ice cold water stung as we crossed a river. The guards were now right behind us. We made it across and back into the forest. I knew we were close now. Caspian glanced behind us, checking for guards and turned around just in time to get knocked off the horse, knocking me down as well. The horse ran on, dragging Caspian whose foot was stuck in the stirrup. I ran, following the horse until I found Caspian on the ground in a clearing.

"Caspian!" I whispered, kneeling next to him. He sat up looking around nervously.

There was a creaking sound and two dwarves came out from under a tree.

"They've seen us." One whispered.

Caspian glanced at his sword which was a few feet away from him. One of the dwarves glanced as well, before running forward with his sword drawn. Caspian backed away, but the dwarf stopped in his tracks when he saw it. I glanced down and gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. The horn.

A horse whinnied and I could hear a couple guards approaching.

"Take care of them." The dwarf closest to us said to the other before running towards the guards.

Caspian grabbed the horn.

"No!" Both I and the dwarf who was now running towards us shouted.

Caspian blew the horn, but the dwarf whacked him on the head. Caspian fell limp on the ground. The dwarf turned to me.

"Nickabrik?"

He looked at me for a moment before gasping and taking a step back. "My lady?"


End file.
